


one little chance

by horaetio



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: During Canon, EXTREMELY self indulgent but i think it's fun, Episode: s09e06 A War for All Seasons, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, One Shot, just a little fluff to round out the year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28471419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horaetio/pseuds/horaetio
Summary: a little hunnihawk oneshot for new year's eve.
Relationships: B. J. Hunnicutt/Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce
Kudos: 62





	one little chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gayfranzkafka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayfranzkafka/gifts).



They leave the New Year’s Eve party a few minutes before midnight, heading back to the relative quiet of the Swamp before their friends and colleagues swarm them with well-wishes. “1951 over and done,” Hawkeye says exhaustedly, sinking onto his cot.

“Like the Colonel said, may 1952 be a damn sight better than 1951.” BJ wraps his scarf tighter around his neck, settling next to Hawkeye. “May we all be elsewhere this time next year.”

“Next year in Jerusalem, as they say,” Hawkeye says, reaching over to the still to hand BJ one of two previously poured martinis. “Though I’d take there, Crabapple Cove, or anywhere in between where I can catch some shuteye over this wasteland.”

“I’ll drink to that,” BJ says, and the two clink glasses. “Here’s to a 1952 filled with family, friends, and plenty of sleep.”

“You sure you don’t want to go back to the party?” Hawkeye offers after a few minutes of quiet drinking, and BJ shakes his head.

“I couldn’t be happier here with you, Hawk.” Something in Hawkeye’s chest tightens at the sentiment, but he manages a smile as BJ squeezes his shoulder.

“Shall we see what Seoul City Sue is spinning for the occasion?” Hawkeye shrugs, and BJ turns on the radio, fiddling with the dial to get the best reception.

“— _has been Soul City Sue, now ‘Auld Lang Syne-ing’ off with Margaret Whiting and ‘What Are You Doing New Year’s Eve?_ ’”

The orchestra kicks in, and they sit in the soft quiet, watching the snow fall as Margaret Whiting’s voice continues over the crackling airwaves.

_Maybe it's much too early in the game;  
_ _Ah, but I thought I'd ask you just the same—  
_ _What are you doing New Year’s, New Year's Eve?_

The song has been one of his favorites for a few holiday seasons now, but something about it is making Hawkeye more anxious than indulged. He knows BJ must be missing home, missing _Peg_ , and the musical schmaltz, however endearing, likely isn’t helping things. (Not to mention his latent feelings for a certain bunkmate with size fourteen feet threatening to come to the forefront and spill over at any time, exacerbated by lyrics about being in love and afraid of blowing it all.) He wonders if BJ would dance with him if he asked, if he would hold him in his arms as the snow fell around them, if he kissed him would he—

The song ends, and a sudden burst of cheers erupts from across the camp, scored by celebratory music played at full volume.

“I guess it’s midnight,” BJ says softly, glancing in the direction of the mess tent.

“Yeah,” Hawkeye says, the tightness in his chest growing. He wants nothing more than to kiss BJ, but he can think of a million and one reasons why acting on that deluded idea is a horrible plan. But something buried in him is screaming about beginnings, about little chances, about being with those you love at the start of a new year, and he opts to take a major risk.

Hawkeye takes a deep breath, leans in, and presses his lips to BJ’s cheek. It terrifies him to his core. “Happy new year, Beej,” he whispers.

He then pulls back, and they look at each other in silence, and Hawkeye’s heart beats so fast it feels like a tattoo under his ribs.

BJ gets a look in his eye that he can’t decipher, and then Hawkeye finds BJ's lips on his, kissing him like he needs it, like he’ll drown if Hawkeye doesn’t kiss him back. Hawkeye could live in this feeling, BJ’s fingers tangled gently in his hair, his skin warm in the bitter cold. It’s a hell of a way to start the new year.

When they finally break the kiss, a little breathless, BJ touches Hawkeye’s cheek, softly but apprehensively. “I, uh—Hawk, I—”

“Wow,” Hawkeye says, eyes brimming with tears that seem to have welled out of nowhere. “Beej, I—”

“Hawk, if I’ve royally messed this up—”

“No! No, Beej, I—” Hawkeye laughs, and it comes out half like a sob. “If I told you how long I’ve wanted to do that, you probably wouldn’t believe me.”  
  
“I think I have a pretty good idea,” BJ says, blue eyes shining above a giant grin. “I think we’re in the same ballpark here.”

“So, as the song says, I stand one little chance?”

“Oh, I think you might.” BJ brushes away a tear that’s spilled down Hawkeye’s cheek with the pad of his thumb, and it feels like sparks exploding on Hawkeye’s skin. “How about me? Do I?”

“Why don’t you try that again and find out?” Hawkeye counters with a grin of his own, and as BJ kisses him again, they both can’t help but laugh against each other’s lips, thinking of their shared future, in 1952 and hopefully beyond, to come.

**Author's Note:**

> for sophia [@gayfranzkafka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayfranzkafka/). ✨✨✨


End file.
